Don't Say I Didn't Warn You
by KrissyKai
Summary: Autumn is part of Smosh. She denies ever having feelings for Anthony. What will happen next?  Smosh Love Story
1. Chapter 1: I Did Nothing

"Anthony!" I heard her scream from her bedroom that was just down the hall. I ran into the kitchen, not prepared to see Ian eating my fucking cereal….again. God, how many times do I have to tell him, the Pokemon cereal is _**MINE! **_

"_What did you do now, Anthony?" Ian asked, looking up with a disapproving look, his voice monotone since it's only six in the morning. I rolled my eyes._

"_Why do you think I did something?" _

"_Anthony!" Her voice practically shook the house with rage, making me wince. Ian crossed his arms, throwing the spoon into the bowl casually with a 'plunk'. _

"_Yeah, Anthony, you totally didn't do anything. That's why it sounds like Autumn is going to kick your ass, right?" He said in his cocky know-it-all voice. I hated it when he used that voice. I don't care if we were like brothers, that voice pisses me off. I sighed. But then I heard her get up and start making her way down the hall. I looked over at Ian in panic._

"_Dude, please help!" He was acting like he was thinking, obviously loving the fact I needed his help. That is never a good sign. I rolled my eyes. _

"_I dunno, Anthony. I have to think about it"_

"_Please! I'll do anything!" I said, hearing her footsteps coming closer._

"_Hmmm….anything?"_

"_Yes! Anything! I'm begging you!" I pleaded, getting down on my knees, freaking out at how close her footsteps were. Ian smiled._

"_Fine, I'll help-"_

"_Thank you man!" I hugged him tightly, nearly picking him up off the ground. _

"_Whoa! You have to do my laundry for a month you know." I put him down._

"_Alright! Now help!"_

"_Okay! Okay! I'm thinking!…I got it!" He pushed me behind his chair and sat back down casually, just when Autumn walked in. Ian stifled a laugh, I can tell it was hard for him not to laugh, seeing what I did to her hair._

"_Where is he?" She said angrily, acid spitting out of her mouth. I quivered behind the chair violently, she could probably see the chair shaking it was that bad. Ian struggled to come up with something, hesitating. I sighed silently, he better come up with something good. _

_Autumn crossed her arms over her chest, that is something no one would want her to do. She may be small, but her bite is worse than her bark. _

"_I'm waiting…" She sighed, now tapping a finger on her elbow. _

"_Uh, well, he went to go get the mail." Ian avoided her eyes, a stupid move on his part. She became suspicious about this. _

"_Hmmm, interesting. I could've sworn you guys got the mail yesterday, it's all out in the garage."_

_Now Ian was stumped. I sighed, okay, I'd rather just come out. I got up, hands up in defeat. Her eyes narrowed. I gulped, this is not going to be good. _


	2. Chapter 2: WTF!

"You asshole!" Autumn screeched, lunging at me. I bolted into the small living room, Autumn not too far behind. I quickly jumped over the coffee table, she swiftly went around it. Damn it! How am I going to get rid of her. I ran onto the couch, swinging a pillow wildly at her.

"Back! Back witch! BACK!" I threw the pillow at her, which she so easily hit away, a growl leaving her lips slightly. I glanced over at the kitchen where Ian was sitting, watching intently, enjoying every minute of this. I glared and him, running around the living room, trying to avoid all of Autumn's attacks. I was getting tired after throwing a few things at her and running around, while she insulted me and chased after me. Well, what girl wouldn't chase after me?

I sprinted to my room and slammed the door closed, running behind my bed like a scared little boy.

"ANTHONY! YOU MAN-BITCH! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!" She hollered, and crashed into my door, fumbling with the handle, but she managed to open it. FUCK, I forgot to lock the door. I grimaced as she came over and pushed me up against the wall with great force. Great, a girl's stronger than me.

"Look, Autumn. I know what you're going through right now. But, I think we should settle this in an orderly way." I said, looking through her, trying to not make any eye contact. She rolled her eyes, not believing what I said.

"ORDERLY WAY?" She shrieked into my ear, tightening her grip on the collar of my shirt. I winced, she looked like Medusa right now, but I wouldn't want to point that out, it'd make her even more mad, or would I? As I thought of this, she finished off her thoughts, "NOTHING IS EVER ORDERLY WHEN IT COMES TO YOU! YOU DICKWAD! LOOK AT MY FUCKING HAIR!" I looked up at her hair, which REALLY wanted me to tell her that she looked like Medusa, thanks to me putting honey and glue into her hair. I stifled back a laugh.

"Hey! That's all the rage for clowns! I bet Medusa is plotting a way of taking your hair right now." I busted out laughing then automatically, but was shortly silenced by her hiss.

"This isn't funny! You are going to fix this! And if you don't you're going to pay.." She held up her free hand, showing off her long nail, more like claws, threateningly.

"Come on Autumn! I'll do anything!" I quickly thought of something. "I'll bring you to Vid-con!" I gave her a gay smile, which made her loosen up her grip on me.

"Really?" She asked. "Well, okay. Under one condition…" Oh god, I knew this was coming. "You have to pay for everything I want, and I get to do everything with you guys." She smiled, but I could see the mischievous gleam in her eyes. I sighed, feeling defeated, even thought she really didn't kill me, she still managed a way too. She always did.

"Fine." I muttered.

"YAY! THANKS ANTHONY!" She hugged me then skipped out of my room. WHAT THE FUCK?


	3. Chapter 3: Bro Time

I went back into the kitchen, taking my Pokemon cereal down from on top of the fridge, and placing it down on the table while getting a spoon and bowl.

"What the fuck did you just do?" Ian muttered, crossing his arms over his chest, slouching in the chair he hasn't moved from. I slid into the seat next to him, taking a big spoonful of pikachus and shoving them into my mouth.

"What do you mean?" I mumbled, my mouth full. He looked somewhat disgusted, but that was well hidden by his expressionless face.

"What do I mean? Oh, I don't know Anthony! How about the fact that you're an idiot!" I looked over at him, a little annoyed. What did I do now! Why is it always me!

"Anthony! Vid-con is our thing! It's a bro thing! Not a place for us to be doing whatever the princess wants. We won't even get any chicks doing this! What were you thinking?" I looked down into my cereal, I feel as if I was being lectured by my mother.

"Since when have you got the bitches lining up Ian? Last time I checked, you had none." A smirked played across my lips. He shook his head, but he was also smiling a bit, knowing my and my joking ways.

"Just shut up and mouth fuck your pikachus!" He said, getting up and leaving me there, a party of pikachus in my mouth.

"Hey! They taste fucking awesome!" I hollered after him. I mean, it's one thing to insult me. But insult the cereal, and you made my list.


	4. Chapter 4: How Many?

We pulled up the next day in front of the hotel. Damn this thing is packed. Not like it isn't every year, but I mean, just wow.

"This is vid-con?" Autumn said in disbelief. I looked back at her and nodded my head. She smiled and got out of the car yelling, "THIS IS AMAZING! Wait…Shane Dawson is going to be here! No way!" She was practically gonna explode from all of this excitement, while I'm gonna explode from all her talking.

"OMG, NO WAY!" Ian said, imitating Autumn and her girly voice, rolling his eyes before getting out of the car. I chuckled before following him.

"Oh, HEEEEELLL NO. I am NOT carrying all this shit." I used my best big-black lady impression, looking over at all of her bags, not even including me and Ian's. Ian made his way to the back of the car, scanning over the luggage.

"How much shit do you need, Autumn!" He tried picking up one of her luggage bags, resulting in him almost toppling over. "Do you have bricks in here or something?" He added while I helped him carry the one bag.

"No! I have all the necessities!" She said back. "Since when are bricks necessities?" I asked Ian, counting over how many more of her bags we had to carry inside after just this one.

"Hurry up! I wanna see everything!" She said, skipping into the hotel. Ian and I exchanged a look before brining in the first of her bags.

"Well that's one down." Ian said. "Yeah, only about a billion to go." I added.


End file.
